Academy of Alices
by BubblyReika
Summary: In this fanfic, Mikan is Natsume's best friend and Ruka is the transferee.
1. Prologue

A blond-haired teen can be seen taking deep breaths every now and then. One could look at him and will think that he's probably having an asthma attack. But that was not the case.

After all, today is his first day of school. His parents agreed to transfer him to a school just for gifted like him. And here he was, at the front of a closed door, waiting for the signal his homeroom teacher told him before letting himself in.

"We will have a transferee! I hope all of you will be nice to him, okay?" He heard his homeroom teacher said.

Seeing his homeroom teacher made him think if this school is really sane. Considering that he's going to have a teacher who loves to crossdress. Meeting his teacher earlier almost made him winced from the overly clothes that he's wearing. Add his overly perky personality, one could almost say that he is a pretty interesting person, for a lack of better word.

"You may now come in." The blond heard and that was his cue.

He took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. Opening the door, he focused his gaze at his overly-dressed teacher. He could feel the gazes of his new classmates.

Their teacher looked at him encouragely as if to say 'go on'.

He turned his gaze at his classmates. They were quite small in number. Probably only twenty or so. Some looked at him as if he's a piece of meat, some looked bored, and some were nice enough to smile at him.

The blond could feel his face getting flushed from the attention. "K-konnichiwa! I am Ruka Nogi and I have the Animal Pheromone Alice. Nice to meet you everyone." He smiled politely.


	2. Ch 1

"Ruka-kun, you'll sit next to Imai-san." Anjou Narumi, a blond-haired guy (or is it gay?) whose the homeroom teacher of the Class B of Middle School Dividion, whispered to the teen beside him.

The teen named Ruka merely nodded politely at him.

"It's free period, everyone!" Narumi announced joyfully. "Ja ne!" He added before proceeding in twirling away.

Some sweatdropped, Ruka included. While some practically couldn't care less.

After that, Ruka was immediately swarmed by some of the girls in his class.

"Are you single?"

"Please go out with me!"

"Kyaaaaah!"

"Ruka-sama!"

'Ruka-sama?' He thought, surprised. They met him for one second and they already called him that? Again, he questions the sanity of this school.

"Uhm... ano..." He tried to speak but the girls continued in saying nonsense things to him. One might ask if they are still breathing. He just ended blushing from all the attention he's getting.

Still, he was uncomfortable and prayed that it will stop soon.

Fortunately, someone answered his prayer. And not in a form he would expect.

baka*

baka*

baka*

In three seconds flat, all of the girls swarming him was now sleeping in the floor, knocked out by some kind of gun.

Ruka looked on at his savior, bewildered. 'What just happened?' He thought.

"You're too noisy." His savior uttered cooly. It was a girl with short raven black hair and mesmerizing pair of amethyst as her eyes.

Ruka sweatdropped. Still, he was grateful. "Arigato..." He trailed off as he didn't know her name.

The girl thought for a moment as if debating whether she'll give her name or not. "Imai Hotaru." She plainly said and went back to her seat.

Ruka widened his eyes for a bit. She was his seatmate! Good thing that it was not one of those girls that swarmed him.

He sat next to her and roamed his eyes around their classroom. It looks pretty normal if one didn't include that they all have Alices. Speaking of Alices, he wondered what his classmates' Alices are.

A boy wearing a glasses approached him. "Konnichiwa, Nogi-kun. I am Tobita Yuu, the class president. You can call me Iinchou, like the rest of them." The boy introduced himself.

"You can always approach me for help." Iinchou stated with a smile.

Ruka smiled at him too. "Arigato." He uttered. "By the way, what's your Alice, Iinchou?" He was curious and wanted to know the Alice of others.

"I have the Illusion Alice. It's not much compared to others though." Iinchou said with a sheepish smile. He scratched the back of his head.

"I think it's a cool Alice to have." Ruka sincerely said. It's true. He really thinks that it's cool.

Iinchou looked on, surprised. Nogi-kun was the second person who said that to him very sincerely.

The first one who said that was...

Iinchou looked at the very back of their classroom, specifically on the last row of chairs.

There are only two students occupying the seats at the back. A boy and a girl.

Following the Iinchou's gaze, Ruka saw two figures, sitting at the last row. A girl and a boy.

They seemed to be sleeping, based from their position. The girl is leaning her head in the boy's shoulder while the boy is leaning in the girl's head.

'Are they a couple?' Ruka thought. He couldn't see their appearance because they're wearing a mask. It covers their whole face. And it has some kind of design. The boy has a black cat mask while the girl has a white cat mask.

Because of it, the only thing that could Ruka see was their hair. The boy has raven hair that was messily sprawled up. While the girl has long auburn hair and it falls in waves upto her waist.

"Who are they?" Ruka wondered out loud. He turned to Iinchou to know the answer. There's something about those two that makes him want to know them more.

Ruka was probably imagining it but he saw Iinchou's expression turned melancholy for a second. He was not sure.

"They are the only two Middle Schoolers who are Special Stars because of their Alices. Because of that, they are very well-known around the school." Iinchou explained.

Ruka nodded, amazed. Special Stars, huh. He wondered what their Alices are. Or maybe they have multi Alices.

Iinchou continued. "The boy is Hyuuga-kun while the girl is Yukihara-chan."

"Hyuuga Natsume and Yukihara Mikan."

 **Fin.**

I'm sorry for the wrong grammars. And I hope you like it.

I'll try to make it longer next time.

Thank you for those who reviewed! I really really appreaciate it. It's nice to know that someone has been reading this.


	3. Author's Note

Hey guuuuys! Sorryyy. This is not an update. But don't be disappointed~

I planned on rewriting this story! Actually, I posted the first part just a few minutes ago. Hope you'll stay tuned with that one.

The title of the rewritten version is **Academy for Alices**

See ya' there!!


End file.
